leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Haruka Tenou (anime)
Haruka Tenou is the civilian identity and present-day incarnation of Sailor Uranus. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Haruka is an older teenage girl with short, pale tan hair and dark blue eyes. She is the second tallest Sailor Senshi, as she stands at about 175 cm or 5 feet 9 inches. Haruka is mostly shown wearing masculine or unisex clothing, and there are probably zero to two instances of her wearing feminine clothing though she is seen wearing more female clothing in the manga. She is often mistaken for a male, due to her androgynous features and is in a relationship with Michiru/Sailor Neptune. Her primary casual appearance since the third until the fifth and final season, she wears a yellow formal suit jacket with green short sleeved undershirt, matching white pants and brown leather shoes. She also wears a golden cross necklace on her neck. In Sailor Stars, the color of her pants are now yellow to match her outfit. Biography Sailor Moon R While she does not make a formal appearance in the second season, Haruka appears in a silhouette alongside Sailor Neptune in the final episode, which acted as a "teaser" to the third season. Sailor Moon S She and Michiru made their physical appearance in Episode 92 where she challenges Minako after she defeats Usagi in a car racing game. Both girls were infatuated by her due to her masculine looks and she manages to defeat Minako. Michiru arrives to see Haruka and the girls were shocked to see Michiru; both leave the arcade center. Both are seen talking about what is happening to their world while Michiru senses that the sea is acting up. They were unaware that both, Minako and Usagi, are spying on them. Later, her best mechanic was the target of the Daimon that Kaolinite had summoned. She wanted to help him, but Michiru tells her not to and both begin chase the daimon with Haruka's motor bike after the daimon gets the Heart Crystal. As they are in mid-air, they transformed to their Senshi forms, in off screen. They are seen in their Outer Senshi forms, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, and both, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, saw their appearance and both attacked the Daimon with World Shaking and Deep Submerge as Sailor Venus tells Sailor Moon to finish the job and defeats the daimon with Moon Spiral Heart Attack. After that, Michiru and Haruka arrived in the arcade center as she is seen handling her jacket. Minako was shocked to Haruka's female appearance while in her male uniform and she was slammed comically by Rei and Makoto knowing that they are searching for the handsome guy they were talking about and tells them that they give up. Michiru then shows her true gender to them, that in fact she is a girl, much to the girls' shock and Haruka happily apologizes to them. "Sorry, that I burst your bubble that I'm a girl." making Minako sadly disappointed and Usagi easily knows this when she tells Minako about Haruka, but she never listens to her. Sailor Moon SuperS In Sailor Moon SuperS, Haruka only appeared in the second SuperS special alongside Michiru, as well as the SuperS movie, alongside Michiru and Setsuna. She was in her standard Sailor form at the time rather than in her evolved Super Sailor form. Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars By the fifth season, Haruka and Michiru have returned to Azabu-Juuban. They are seen in an aquarium together, discussing when they feel most calm. When they walk outside to see the "shooting stars", Haruka is nicked by a shard of glass. From the pieces of glass, the Mirror Paedri appear, and the two transform. They are soon shocked to see that Sailor Pluto is alive and has taken custody of baby Hotaru from Professor Tomoe. When the three soldiers are cornered, Hotaru grants more strength and power and Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are upgraded into their much stronger and more powerful Super Sailor forms. In the next episode, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are living together, raising Hotaru after her rapid growth from the previous. When they walk into her room, the three are surprised to see the growing Hotaru's precognitive abilities and the calamity that will soon affect both the Moon and Earth. Through out the second arc of the fifth season, Haruka is constantly suspicious of the Three Lights and their origins, and becomes extremely protective when Seiya is hanging out with Usagi. Development Etymology Haruka: Even though her name is written in hiragana and in not inherent, Haruka (遥か) means "distant". Tenoh: The kanji for Ten (天) means "sky" while the kanji for ou (王) means "king." Haruka's full name means "distant sky king." Trivia * In the anime, Haruka had two image songs: ''I Want to Become the Wind'''' ''and Initial U. * Despite being fully dedicated to Michiru, Haruka often flirts with Usagi; such as the manga. * In the original English dub, Haruka was named "Amara". Both Haruka and Amara sound a little similar and the name Amara has meaning of bitter, unfading or peaceful. * Haruka was infamously changed from being Michiru's lover to her cousin in the original English dub. However, this change only affected the dialogue, as nothing was done to change the animation, thus making them come off as incestuous. Gallery |-|Sailor Moon S= Haruka running.jpg Amara Tenoh 2.jpg HEY IT'S HARUKA.jpg Harukaani.jpg Sad Uranus.jpg Dinner.jpg Haruka16.jpg Tumblr_nhzk7wVkpd1rxc335o1_540.png Tumblr_nhs3kaEL7W1rxc335o2_540.png a3 harunmichi casual.png a3 haruusa motorbike.png a3 rei haru.gif a3 gays.png a3 haru biker.png |-|Sailor Moon Sailor Stars= Triple Transformation.jpg Suprised Haruka.png |-|Misc.= 470027.jpg|Haruka on a calendar page for May 1995 Haruka_Pencilboard.jpg|Haruka on a pencilboard Haruka_Tuxedo_and_Michiru_Dress_Card.jpg Haruka Uniform Settei Edited.png References Category:Anime characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Female Category:Civilian identities Category:Anime Biographies